mulanfandomcom-20200223-history
Li Shang
Li Shang is the captain of the Chinese army and guides the men in their training to fight against the huns. He is the tritagonis in the first film and the deuteragonist in its sequel. He eventually falls in love with Fa Mulan, and marries her in Mulan 2. Physical Appearance Li Shang is a tall and extremely desirable man in his early 20s. He has tan skin and almond black eyes. His hair is long straight and jet-black, usually combed in a little ponytail. He has an imposing, muscular and broad-chested body. He wears different clothes during the film series but in the first film he usually wears the chinese black armor with a long, red cloak and black shoes with white socks. When he train the recruits he initially wears a lightweight open yellow jacket but then he takes it off and stay shirtless. In the second movie he wears different clothes during the narration. Biography Mulan Shang was the son of the Chinese Army’s general - he was exuberant when his father left to fight their enemy, Shan Yu, and left him in charge of a certain part of the army. However, his father’s advisor constantly reminded him about how he would probably fail immediately. Shang, in an attempt to prove him wrong, punished a random soldier, Ping. Unbeknownst to him, Ping was actually Mulan, pretending to be a male so she could take her father’s place to fight in the war. He then tried to work them hard by making them carry two weights while climbing up a gigantic pole. Nobody succeeded, except Mulan, after training hard every day, and began to develop a crush on Shang. After Mushu and Crik-ee wrote a fake message from their father, Shang had to lead the army to where his father’s troops had been stationed. Unfortunately, all of them, including his father, had been slaughtered by Shan-Yu days before. Saddened, he and the army find and attack the Huns, by firing cannon balls at them. Mulan instead starts an avalanche, which seems to kill all of the enemies. Shang almost dies by falling off a cliff, but is saved by Mulan. However, she was slashed in the stomach by Shan-Yu earlier in the attack and a doctor is sent for. While healing her wound, the doctor discovers that Mulan is not a man. The general’s advisor drags her out of the tent, and ignores her explanation, telling Shang to kill her. However, Shang shows mercy on her since she saved their lives, but banishes her from the army. However, Mulan finds out that the Huns are actually alive. She finds the army and demands that they prepare, but she is just given the cold shoulder. But the Huns appear out of nowhere and kidnap the emperor, planning to behead him. Mulan makes a plan, saving the emperor from being killed. Shang is shocked when she then explodes Shan-Yu with fireworks. The emperor thanks Mulan and gives her his sacred medal. After she goes home, Shang goes to her home, so he can “give her his helmet”. He is invited to stay for dinner, to which he gladly accepts.OWO Mulan 2 TBA Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Personality Shang is brave and strong, but can be defiant too. While is loyal to the army, but dissagrees with Mulan’s strategy of “following her heart”. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Heroines